1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a motor control device that controls a position of a specified member (a controlled object), such as a table or an arm, by using an electric motor, in a machine tool, a robot, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-303432 (JP 2009-303432 A) discloses a position control device that uses a motor and changes a detection value of a position of the motor in accordance with a position command value. The position control device includes: a velocity reference model that outputs a velocity reference command value; a velocity controller (a velocity feedback portion) that calculates a control quantity (a current command value) in accordance with a deviation between the velocity reference command value and an actual velocity; and a velocity feed-forward portion that outputs a velocity feed-forward output signal. Furthermore, the position control device includes: a position reference model that outputs a position reference command value; a position controller (a position feedback portion) that calculates a control quantity (a velocity command value) in accordance with a deviation between the position reference command value and an actual position; and a position feed-forward portion that outputs a position feed-forward output signal. Note that the position feed-forward portion receives a position command value that is input to the position reference model and the velocity feed-forward portion receives the velocity command value that is input to the velocity reference model.
In addition, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-6566 (JP 2014-6566 A) discloses an incorporated intelligent controller that controls a position of a controlled object through a position command and controls a force thereof through a force command. The incorporated intelligent controller includes a fuzzy neural network in a position control system, a fuzzy neural network in a force control system, and a switching portion that switches between position control and force control in a continuous manner by hybrid/compliance control of the position and the force.